Mertons Star
by Starla19
Summary: A romance for Merton with a girl all the way from England, but what secret is she hiding? Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or actors of BWOC (Though I dream of owning Danny Smith!) Star however, is mine. Mine, mine mine.

Enjoy and please review!

_Merton rolled out of bed it was seven am- time to get up for another day at Pleasantville High- but little did he know this was a Monday morning to look forward too.........._

Merton walked down the hallway, coffin backpack in hand. He'd just spotted Tommy and Laurie at Tommys' locker, and he ran eagerly to meet them.

"Hey guys! Whats up..........."

All of a sudden, he crashed to the ground. _What happened?_ He wondered. He looked over his shoulder to see he had pinned a girl to the floor, a pretty girl in fact. He hadnt seen her before, she must be new. Then he remembered- the foreign exchange students were arriving today, he felt a complete idiot- more than usual.

"Im.......so..... sorry!" he said very slowly, over-emphasising each word in his own unique way- after all, she probably didn't speak much english. He held out his hand to her to pull her up.

"Are..... you........ ok?" He said, even more slowly, and very loudly.

"I'm fine!" She said in a soft British accent, smiling. _He's Cute _she thought.

"Im so sorry, I thought you didn't...." he blushed

"Speak..................english?" she smiled, imitating him playfully. "Its ok!"

He noticed her book bag still on the floor, he picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thanks, got to go, orientation started five minutes ago!" She replied, walking towards the reception.

"No problem!" Replied Merton, still blushing.

"She's hot!" Said Tommy, his eyes wandering down the hall to see if he could still see her.

"I know........ well I've blown my chances no reason why we should both suffer"

"You sure man?"

"Sure, I mean, she wouldnt be interested in me anyway" he said queitly, looking at the floor.

Lori rubbed Mertons shoulder sympathetically. "There is a girl out there for you, somewhere.............." she soothed, trying more to convince herself that was true than poor Merton.

"Class we have a new student with us- this is Star, all the way from England"

"Star, what kinda name is that?" laughed Travis

"Whatever" she replied rolling her eyes, taking her seat next to Merton.

"Hey" she whispered to him. "Looks like you have more opportunities to trip me up!" she smiled "I mean, theres bookbags, chairs, books!" she giggled.

He smiled, she had a cool sense of humour, and was she flirting with him?

Class was only halfway through. Geometry was one of those classes that went on forever, Merton was working on a theory that time deliberately slowed down for geometry, he planned to discuss it at the next gothic fantasy guild meeting.

Star was working on a theory of her own. She wondered if she should reveal her secret to him. He seemed cool and he was a goth, he probably loved supernatural stuff.......but she needed to get his name first. She looked over to his book........ she could just make out the inscription _Merton J Dingle_

"Hey Merton, how about we get out of here?"

Merton was taken aback - was she suggesting they just get up and walk out? And how did she know his name?"

"Star we cant just........... leave!"

"Sure we can"

With a flick of her hands, time was stopped. Merton looked around in amazement.

"How did you........ what are you?" He stammered, moving slowly back in case she attacked him. _Where's Tommy when you need him?_ He thought to himself.

She got up from her desk. "I'm a witch "

"I thought witches were evil?" he questioned, wondering if it were possible for someone so, innocent looking, to be evil.

"No, we're not. Im a good witch. I just came into my powers so my parents sent me here to learn from my aunt"

As much has he wanted to believe her, this was Pleasentville., Nothing was as it seemed.

"Prove it"

"Ok"

She walked towards him, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Her tongue found its way into Mertons open mouth, and they kised each other longingly. Star was about to pull away when she realised, Merton was still holding on to her, not wanting to let go, neither did she.

"Wow...." He sighed.

She smiled. "Believe that im not evil?"

"Sure" he smiled.

Star looked at the clock. She focused her mind, and time spun forward. The bell rang, school was over!

"Lets go!" she smiled, taking Mertons hand, leaving everybody wondering.

As they left the classroom, they bumped into Tommy and Laurie.

"Hey guys, this is Star!" Said Merton cheerfully.

"Hi" the two replied, slightly confused as to why they were holding hands. It hadnt been that long ago they'd tripped each other up!

Star looked straight at Tommy "You're a werewolf......"

The gang looked at each other, then at Merton. "You told her?"

"No, no!" she replied quickly "I............i..... can sense it!"

"Sense it?" replied Tommy, questioningly.

"Im a witch"

Tommy and Laurie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right sure..." they began to reply, just as they realised everyone around them had stopped dead. No one was moving, it was as if.....

"Did you........?" Questioned Tommy, looking all around.

"I just learnt how to do that, gave me and Merton time to catch up in geometry!" she smiled, thinking back to the kiss.

In that same second, time started up again.

"Nice meeting you!" she called after them, as she and Merton walked down the hall.

Star decided to head over to Mertons, she'd had enough of her aunt this week already. Her aunt was cool but she didn't let up about studying magick for one second.

Merton led her down to his basement lair.

"This is so cool!" she said, taking in every inch if his roomm especially his very cool looking goth bed.

"Wow, I think that's the first time a girl hasn't been totally creeped out"

"Are you kidding, all this stuff, its amazing!" She replied, picking up various items and looking at them.

One item in particular caught her eye, a pewter chalice. She picked it up, and let go!

"Hey whoa what are you....?"

To his amazement, the chalice remained where it was, in mid air.

"That is so cool!" he replied in his usual over-enthusiastic way.

"Thanks, ive been able to do that pretty much forever- started off with pencils, worked my way up to chalices...." She laughed.

They sat down on the bed. Merton nervously started stroking her hand.

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

"Um....well.....i..... um..... I guess its cos Im not exactly used to being....um...."

She put a finger to his mouth, "Ssshhhhh.... Its ok"

She placed her lips upon his and once again, they were kissing. Merton placed his arms around her waist, and pulled her on top of him. _What am I doing? _He thought, a thought interrupted by the feel of Stars hands stroking his back. He knew where this was going........

"Star are you sure.............?"

Again, she placed her finger upon his lips. "Yes, ive never been so sure of anything, ever"

_So, what do you think? Well move on to chapter two and find out what happens.... _


	2. The Morning After The Night Before!

Merton woke up to the familiar alarm- another day of school loomed. But this morning he couldn't wait. He looked down, Star was still asleep, arms around his waist. He lightly stroked her hair and cheek, and her eyes opened.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Do we have to go to school?"

"Yeah, unless you feel like whipping the clock around...!" he smiled

"As much as I'd love too, I suppose we'd better get an education........!" she laughed.

They got out of bed and got dressed. They sneaked out the back and headed to school.

"Tommy! Laurie!"

"Hey you guys!" they replied.

"Wasn't that the same outfit you wore yesterday?" questioned Lori, _cant believe I said that_ she thought, _I sounded like such a...... girl!_

"What are you, the fashion police?!" she replied, smiling.

Tommy and Laurie looked at each other, smiling. The bell rang- none of the others had classes except Star.

"Gotta go, bye guys. Bye Merton!" she smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

After she left, Merton wished he too had a class to go to.

"So......!" said Tommmy giving his friend a playful punch, "things looking pretty good for you two!"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at lunch, ok?" he replied, grinning, but rubbing his arm where Tommy had just punched him.

Merton walked down the hall towards the lab, he had a science project to finish.

"Hey Merton I hear you got yourself a girlfriend"

It was T and T. Merton didn't need this.

"Well, um, yeah"

"Lets get him!"

Merton began to ran _not today_ he thought. He wanted the day to be just perfect, he didn't need T and T chasing him!

All of a sudden, the footstepts stopped, he turned around- they were frozen! But how? He looked around, Star was nowhere to be seen, nor was anybody else. But he knew he had to get out of there, and fast.

Merton spent the whole of his next class, English, wondering how on earth T and T froze up. He wished he could speed up time so he could find her and stop freaking out. He looked up, the clock was whizzing, the class ended after only five minutes! _What is going on?_ He thought to himself- it was almost as if he had Stars powers. He had to find her, and fast!

"Star! Star!"

She turned around "Hey!" she smiled, then noticing the worried look on his face, she questioned him. "Whats wrong?"

"Ive got your powers!"

"What do you mean you've got my powers? Ive got my powers- see!" she replied, freezing the hallway in proof.

Merton unfroze it. "See!" he replied almost hysterical.

Star looked in horror- "No..........way" she replied, very slowly recounting in her mind what she had just seen.

"How did this happen?"

"I, I have no idea!" she stammered

It was lunch- Merton and Star headed for the cafeteria to find Tommy and Laurie, maybe they could help.

"Guys, we have a little problem!" Said Merton, over emphasising the word little.

"What do you mean, little problem?" replied Laurie sternly.

"This little problem!" he replied, freezing the lunch room.

"Oh my god, how did you, how did you do that?" questioned Tommy

"Its one of Stars powers, only problem is, im not Star!" he wailed

"How did he get your powers?" Tommy questioned Star, looking very worried.

"See that's the thing, he didn't 'get' my powers, I still have my powers" she replied unfreezing the lunch room.

They all looked ateach other, completely confused. Just what was going on??

_What is going on? Read and Review, and find out!_


	3. Riddle Me This!

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! Love ya!_

"I have an idea!" announced Star

The guys looked at her.

"I'll take Merton to see my Aunt, she'll be able to fix all this!"

"Are you sure?"

"She's trained in magick for well over 25years- if she cant help....." She trailed off, not wanting to face the alternate reality.

"Ok- but we don't have time to waste..........." Hinted Tommy

"Done" she said solemnly, speeding up time to the end of school.

The bell rang. Time to face her aunt.

On the walk over, Star barely said two words, and she kept her eyes fixed to the pavement. Merton took her hand.

"Whats wrong?"

"This! This is all wrong, and its all my fault.....!" she cried

"You don't know that, and anyway, it will all be ok soon!" he reasured her.

"But what if its not? What if you have these powers forever?"

Merton hadn't thought of that- why did he want rid of these powers? They were pretty cool after all. But they weren't meant for him.

"That's not gonna happen, ok?"

They crossed the street towards the biggest house Merton had ever seen.

"Nice house!" he said, in awe.

"Thanks, c'mon lets go!"

"Wait"

She looked at him, she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a long deep kiss.

"Now lets go!"

"Merton!" she smiled, trying to sound shocked.

They walked up the path towards the door, Star turned the lock and they entered.

"Star?" called a voice.

"Yeah, its me!"

"You have company?"

"How did she......?"

"Sensing- remember?"

"Right"

Her aunt appeared at the top of the stairs, a tall graceful looking lady. She seemingly glided down to meet them.

"Nice to meet you...." Said Merton, offering his hand.

"Star ive got a good feeling about this one!" she smiled hugging him.

"We have a problem?"

"What problem?" she replied

"This problem?"

Merton flicked his hand- time stopped. The boiling pan on the stove came to a suddent halt, but Stars aunt remained unfrozen.

"Why didn't you freeze?" questioned Merton

"You cant freeze other witches- its against the code. Plus, I know how to unfreeze myself"

"Why don't you seem surprised?" questioned Star

"Star, Star, if you took just one moment to study and read the family book of shadows you would know why I don't look surprised!"

"How do we fix it?"

"Read the book!"

Star grabbed Mertons hand and they ran upstairs to the attic.

"I know its around here somewhere...... a ha!"

She stood on her tip toes to reach a high dusty shelf and picked up an even dustier looking book. She blew the front cover to reveal the inscription. It was written in some weird symbols, but no time to figure out what they meant.

"_Muirn breatha dan_..." she mumbled over and over, flicking through each page

"Murn- what?" questioned Merton

"Its latin for soulmate- here it is!" she smiled

Merton smiled too- he didn't think things between them were so serious for her to consider them soul mates.

"Legend has it that the souls of each member of this family were entrapped In a crystal to keep them pure and away from harm. However, each soul was split in two and until both are joined in love, one will only have half powers" she read aloud from her mothers old notes. "This made sure one only got their full powers when they were ready..." She pondered this for a few moments, until it suddenly clicked, and a huge smile swept across her face.

"Merton, you are my _muirn breatha dan_, my soul mate! You have the other half of my powers!" she cried, hugging him.

He was taken aback- he never dreamed of being anyones soul mate, let alone being a soulmate with powers.

Stars aunt suddenly appeared in a flash of light.

"You've figured it out I see? I told you studying that book was worthwhile!"

"I know, I know! Well we know whats going on but how do I get the other half of my powers?"

"Keep reading!"

Star sighed- her aunt was enjoying this. She always made her figure out everything for herself!

"_Two halves become whole when the moon and sun are joined as one_"

"I don't care much for riddles!" sighed Star

"Well you are the only one who can figure it out, if you want your full powers"

"What happens if I don't figure it out?"

The smile dropped. "You lose the half powers you already have"

Star felt like repeatedly bashing her head on her family book. "Why cant anything be easy, why is everything in riddles?" she moaned.

"Look we just gotta figure it out, ok?"

She sighed, feeling less than enthusiastic.

"Moon and sun joined as one? When does that ever happen?" she whined

"_Does that ever happen?" _she wondered.

"I don't know......." Sighed Merton desperately wishing he'd paid more attention in astronomy class.

They sat for what seemed like hours, but they just couldn't figure it out.

"I hate this- I hate being a witch and having to solve these family riddles!"

"You hate riddles, but you don't hate being a witch. I see your smile when you play with time, you love it- its who you are"

"Well right now its annoying me, lets get out of here, im going mad looking at these four walls!" she smiled.

"Can you do that cool flashy thing your aunt did?" said Merton in his own merton-esque way.

"Not yet, im working on it though!"

Her aunt saw them come downstairs.

"You figured it out after all!" she smiled

"What?" Replied Star, turning round

Her aunt realised her mistake. "Oh, nothing......!"

"No, you saw us heading outside and assumed we'd figured it out- the answer is outside!" she smiled, elated. "Lets go Merton!"

They ran out into the dusk air. It was cool and fresh. They didn't know what exactly they were looking for though. They say down on a hill, looking to the sky, silently begging for an answer.

Star looked down and began to sob. She didn't want to lose her powers, they were a part of her. But she just couldn't figure it out. She would have to go back to having no powers, and that would mean going home. After all, why would she be allowed to stay here with no magick to learn?

Merton hugged her. He just didn't have the words to comfort her now.

All of a sudden, the sky began to darken.

"Whats going on?" sniffed Star, standing up

"Looks like an eclipse"

They looked at each other- The eclipse! The sun and moon joining together!

"Oh my god, that's it! Im not gonna lose my powers after all!" she cried jumping into Mertons arms.

He held her tight. He was so happy for her. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this.

The sky reached its darkest moment. A brilliant white light filed Star. Merton flicked his hands- nothing! He was so grateful. Star returned to normal.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Amazing............ I cant describe"

"Then don't........" he smiled, stroking her cheek, kissing her.

"So where too now?"

"Its time for school............!" she smiled

"We're miles away' we'll never make it!"

"Oh, I don't know about that"

He looked at her.

"Ive got all my powers now, remember- the cool flashy thing? Should be a piece of cake!"

He put his arms around her waist, and in a second, they were at Pleasantville High, ready for another day of school- or at least five minutes of one!

_Nothing like a good old fashioned slushy ending eh guys? And Merton gets the girl!_


End file.
